Like a Cinderella
by tamadori
Summary: Don't look now but I lost my hat. (Or a lesson in stalking by Bianca.) Shiroshipping. Post B2/W2.


a/n: don't mind me. this just came to my head while i was playing white 2 so i just wrote it. this is actually my terrible attempt at humour.

* * *

Don't look now but I lost my hat. (Or a lesson in stalking by Bianca.)

* * *

Finding Hilda's hat had obviously been a gift from Arceus himself. Bianca, who had been searching for Hilda (while completing all her duties as the Professor's aide, of course) found this to be her biggest break yet. What did she do about this break? She taught her Stoutland how to sniff out people. She had yet to decide if that was a good idea or not.

After following Stoutland all over Unova, probably, and having to ask a few people ("Have you seen a girl with what must be the worst bed hair ever tied in a ponytail?") when she and Stoutland reached dead ends, she found Hilda sitting in the sand at Seaside Cave. Or who she hoped to be Hilda. The girl had amassed a legion of "followers", read as cult, during her five seconds of Championship before she ran off to look for N. All of them dressed like her and some even had the exact same Pokémon team. It was arguably the creepiest thing Bianca had ever seen, especially since this was continuing two years after the girl had disappeared.

Bianca was now stumped. She was at a critical point in her journey. How was she going to prove this was Hilda? She plotted up a brilliant plan involving her Musharna eating maybe-Hilda's dreams and then showing them to Bianca and then she would analyze them using star charts and astrological signs and complex diagrams in the sand. The only drawback was that she would have to wait until maybe-Hilda fell asleep. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, how the light reflected on her glasses and the clock on her X-Transceiver, Bianca concluded that it was about 12: 00 PM. Therefore, she would have to wait about 8 hours before maybe-Hilda showed any signs of sleepiness. This would not do! She drank some MooMoo milk earlier. She would have to pee before the 8 hours would be up. Leaving and coming back would surely alert the target of her presence.

Bianca took a deep breath in, she would just have to trust her instincts and they were telling her that this was the real Hilda. The hair antennae on the girl's ponytail were also a telling sign. No one in Hilda's fan club/cult could copy it yet. She steeled herself, closing her eyes and reciting a mantra, as she prepared to walk toward Hilda, if it was really Hilda, when a voice startled her.

"Bianca," the voice called out, "how long are you going to stand there and not come over here and talk to me?" Bianca looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw Hilda, her childhood friend and crush grinning and walking toward her with her shiny white teeth and her ocean blue eyes. There was no way those eyes belonged to anyone else. Bianca decided it was wise to stop now because she was sounding like one of those girls in those trashy romance novels for preteens. It would be paperback too, no doubt.

Bianca couldn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes as she stomped over to where Hilda was standing. The girl jumped up and pulled Bianca into a hug.

"Please don't cry, Bianca, everyone back home would kill me if they knew I made up you cry," whispered Hilda.

"Hilda, you haven't been home in two years. People would kill you nevertheless." Bianca did try to suppress her tears a little.

"Yeah but I'd prefer if they killed me for making you cry. It seems like the worse crime." This was smooth-talker Hilda in full force. Hilda took Bianca's hand and led her over to where she had been previously sitting. It was a nice spot where the waves would try their hardest to reach you but could barely touch your toes. Bianca sighed; it was such a comfy spot. She leaned over and placed her head on Hilda's shoulder and Hilda wrapped her arm around Bianca. It didn't take them long to fall into the habits of the past. They sat there in silence, watching the waves until Bianca decided to speak up.

"Hey, why did you disappear for two years? Was it really to chase after N? Do you love him? If you say yes, I won't get mad at you." Bianca wouldn't get mad. She'd probably cry her eyes out and then eat like half a dozen Castelia Cones.

"Do I love N? Nope. It was just that he was a worthy opponent and rival. You just don't let those disappear. Before I knew it, two years had passed when I was on the road. When you're with Pokémon, searching and living with a purpose, time just seems to go by so quickly."

"Please stop, Hilda. You sound like an old man. Or even worse: Alder." Bianca sighed and Hilda snickered.

"Yeah, but I haven't had any luck finding him. I was going to give up but then, when have I ever given up?" Hilda looked out at the ocean and Bianca swore she could she her hair reddening and transforming into Alder's.

"He showed up, you know. That's what I heard. This trainer, Rosa, was fighting against Team Plasma and the head honcho was about to freeze her when N appeared and saved her life. Well, that's the story she told me."

"So, N, made an appearance but I didn't? Somehow, I feel like I've lost. It's almost like I'm not the main character anymore. Heck, not even a side character. I'm like a ghost." Bianca had no idea what Hilda was going on about but the other seemed pretty beat up about it.

Bianca tried to take Hilda's mind off whatever she was thinking about with some idle conversation. "They took away your Pokémon Championship, by the way. Since you were gone for so long and challengers kept coming but you were never there." Hilda hummed.

"Who's the new Champion?" Hilda asked, resting her head on top of Bianca's.

"They gave it to Iris because she was the first person to beat the Elite Four after you went missing. But Rosa, the one I mentioned earlier, beat her." Bianca respected Rosa, even though the girl was two years younger than her, she had a clear goal in mind and she achieved it with the help of her Pokémon.

"This Rosa girl sounds interesting. I'd like to battle her. I could be the last boss. Or the bonus boss." Why was Hilda speaking like they were in a video game?

"Going to take back your Championship?" Bianca was curious. Being the Champion was Hilda's dream and she abandoned it to chase after that N guy. Was Hilda sure she wasn't in love with him? Bianca could cheer her on. After she had her alone time with the Castelia Cones, that is. And she wouldn't go down without telling Hilda how she felt first.

"Eh, I am one of the legendary heroes of Unova and being Champion just doesn't compare. Let the young ones have their fun." Hilda nudged Bianca's head off her shoulder, got up and brushed her shorts off.

"Hilda, you're only 17." Looking up at Hilda's face, did make her seem a bit older and mature than she actually was to Bianca. Did the two years on the road age her? Somehow, Hilda seemed a bit different.

"Well, since N's around now, I guess it's time for me to get the show on the road. Guess I'll go see Mom first." Bianca reached out her hand and Hilda took it, pulling her up.

"So you're finally going to be around again? You're not going to leave me alone again?"

"Yeah, PokéScouts honour." Hilda nodded and Bianca almost tackled her to the ground. Bianca sniffed. The happy tears had begun to fall. She was smiling and tears were running down her face. And she looked like those girls in those horrible yet addicting mangas about feelings. All those girls always had a Jinx or two.

Hilda stepped out of Bianca's hug and looked at the crying girl's face, "How could I leave you alone now? When you make that face, you make me want to do anything and everything for you." Hilda was rubbing her head, a light blush painting her cheeks. This was her chance. Bianca was certain she triggered a flag. It was time for her to pull out the big guns and confess. She was ready, she could do this. If it went badly, the Castelia Cones were waiting.

"Yo, Bianca, please listen up. If I have to say it again, I may die of embarrassment." It seemed Hilda had something to say first.

"Hilda?" Bianca was silently pleading for Hilda to hurry up. She was losing her nerves and fast.

"The hardest thing when I running around was not seeing your smile. Sure, I missed Mom and her cooking and Cheren's wit. But your smile, it kept me going when things got bleak and it was like that on my journey. When I was fighting Alder, the thought of the smile that'd you'd give me was what kept me battling. What I'm trying to say is that you've always been my mind ever since I don't know when and, listen, I really like you. A lot. Way more than I like Cheren's and N and anyone else. Way more than a best friend should like her best friend." Bianca couldn't believe her ears. She had probably gone deaf and was now just imagining the conversation because there was no way Hilda had actually just said that to her.

"Bianca? Come on, you're practically killing me here. What do you have to say?"

"What do I have to say, Hilda? You disappear for two years, don't call me or anybody and then you're confessing. I don't know what you're thinking Hilda, but I've grown up a lot in those two years, I think. So I don't even know what to think."

Hilda seemed to visibly deflate at this. All that manga she read with Bianca probably gave her the wrong idea about confessing to someone you hadn't seen in two years. And they were both missing something important: neither of them had Jinx's.

"I do have a present for you, though. Close your eyes, Hilda," instructed Bianca. When Hilda closed her eyes, Bianca dug around in her bag until she found the girl's hat. Then she approached her to put it on the girl. Getting the ponytail through the back of the hat would be a problem so Bianca just awkwardly put it on top of the ponytail. Being so close to Hilda made Bianca's heart race and seeing as Hilda was practically in love with her (she knew this because of the confession), Bianca took a chance and placed a chaste kiss on the girl's lips. Oh wow, they were so soft. Hilda didn't waste any time in stepping forward and kissing Bianca back. Bianca smiled into the kiss.

Bianca broke the kiss and stepped back. "Nice present," Hilda chuckled.

"Yeah, how did you lose your hat?" Bianca adjusted her own hat. Hilda had made her extra paranoid about losing it. Her hat was a pretty cool hat. It was green and it went so well with her outfit.

"My hat?" Hilda patted her head and oh! There was her hat. Right on top of her ponytail and almost falling off. "I didn't lose it, I just carefully misplaced it. I was hoping someone would find it and in turn, they would find me."

"Really?" Bianca was amazed at her friend's plan.

"Nope. I was trying to catch a Braviary and the thing blew the hat right off my head. I thought I would never see it again. Thanks so much, Bianca." Hilda took the hat off her ponytail and fixed it on her head properly, "I'll have to thank Braviary too. I barely managed to catch him. He brought us together again, after all." Bianca just smiled. Smooth-talker Hilda struck again.

"Anyways," Bianca began, "I'm gonna believe in you like I've always done but you're gonna have to make up for the two years!"

"Oh yeah?"

"You can start by taking me out to Casteliacone. Right after we go home and you see everyone again, that is."

"Still obsessed with them, Bianca?" Hilda adjusted her hat as she reached into a bag for a Pokéball. She threw it down and in a flash of light, a Braviary came out, flapping and rearing to go.

"It was where I first knew I loved you." Hilda helped Bianca onto the Pokémon and then climbed on after her.

"Braviary, fly us to Nuvema, please," Hilda commanded before turning her attention back to Bianca. "Oooh. How? Was it when I bought you the ice-cream?" The bird Pokémon took off with a mighty flap of his wings.

"No, that did help but it was when I dropped mine and you gave me yours without hesitation. You were so cool!" Hilda wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist and Bianca leaned back into her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Bianca was pretty sure that teaching Stoutland how to sniff out people was a good idea, after all.


End file.
